harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conspiração para abrir a Câmara Secreta
Conspiração para abrir a Câmara Secreta foi um evento que teve lugar em 1943 e mais tarde no ano letivo 1992-1993. A primeira trama começou com o estudante de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, localizando a lendária Câmara Secreta de Salazar Sonserina e o monstro dentro dela. A abertura da câmara culminou com a morte de outro aluno, para o qual Rúbeo Hagrid foi culpado e expulso da escola. A segunda trama começou com o ex-aluno de Hogwarts Lord Voldemort, antes conhecido como Tom Riddle, localizando novamente a Câmara Secreta e o monstro dentro dela. Hagrid novamente foi culpado e enviado para Azkaban. O enredo culminou com a petrificação de vários estudantes e Harry Potter e Gina Weasley sendo quase mortos. Tudo terminou com a memória de Tom Riddle (e uma Horcrux) destruídas e o basilisco morto. História Informação de fundo Criação da câmara A Câmara dos Segredos foi uma enorme câmara construída pelo Fundador de Hogwarts e da Casa de Sonserina, Salazar Sonserina no século XX. A câmara leva do banheiro das garotas do segundo andar para baixo através de uma calha até uma sala circular. Aquela sala tem um buraco que leva a uma sala grande que tem uma porta no final dela. Um tem que falar em ofidioglossia para abri-lo. A porta leva à câmara principal, que é uma sala muito grande com uma pequena piscina no final e uma estátua na parede do próprio Sonserino. A boca é usada para esconder um enorme basilisco, que só emerge quando o herdeiro fala através de ofidioglossia. No longo caminho até o fim, algumas estátuas de cabeça de cobra podem ser encontradas. Há também uma passagem à direita que leva a uma caminhada, com outra longa caminhada e uma curta caminhada. Ambos conduzem à câmara principal. No entanto, em 1992, a sala circular tinha muitos ossos de rato, e a grande sala com a porta no final foi esmagada, quando Gilderoy Lockhart usou a varinha de Ronald Weasley para executar o Feitiço da Memória que saiu pela culatra e causou muito de pedras para bloquear o caminho, e a mesma sala tinha uma pele de basilisco que havia sido derramada. Tom Riddle :Artigo principal: Tom Riddle Em 1926, um bruxo mestiço chamado Tom Riddle nasceu (que cresceria para se tornar o homem conhecido como Lord Voldemort). Em 1938, Tom Riddle foi para Hogwarts e foi escolhido para a Sonserina. Ele aprendeu sobre a Câmara Secreta e herdeiro de Sonserina, e descobriu, em 1943, que ele mesmo era um descendente direto de Sonserina, e planejou limpar a escola dos nascidos-trouxas, e outros indignos do dom da magia. Execução do plano Primeira etapa Em 1943, enquanto Tom Riddle estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, na Sonserina, e explorava a escola, descobriu que vinha da linha direta do próprio Salazar Sonserina, abriu a Câmara Secreta e despertou o basilisco para dentro. Com esse monstro ele aterrorizou Hogwarts, petrificando várias pessoas e matando uma garota da Corvinal chamada Murta Warren, e colocou a culpa no garoto da Grifinória, Rúbeo Hagrid, por causa disso. Depois que a escola pensou que o monstro estava assustado e Hagrid foi expulso, as coisas aterrorizantes terminaram. Entre etapas :Artigo principal: Primeira Guerra Bruxa Em 1945, Riddle se formou em Hogwarts, e os professores esperavam que ele se tornasse um funcionário do Ministério da Magia e, com toda a probabilidade, Ministro da Magia, mas recusou as ofertas e trabalhou para Borgin e Burkes. Ele envenenou Hepzibah Smith para roubar o medalhão de seu ancestral e a Taça de Lufa-Lufa, quando Hepzibah fez uma observação opressiva sobre Burke ter comprado o medalhão de uma mulher maltrapilha, Riddle reconheceu a bruxa como sua própria mãe. Ele desapareceu da Grã-Bretanha por 10 anos e, em 1955, Riddle retornou, como Voldemort, para buscar o emprego como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas . A primeira ascensão de Voldemort ao poder começa depois que o pedido de emprego é recusado e o azar no posto entra em vigor. Voldemort morre em 1981 na tentativa de matar Harry Potter . Em 1991-1992, Harry Potter é aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ; Voldemort, que está nas costas de Quirino Quirrell (o então professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas), forçou Quirrell a tentar roubar a Pedra Filosofal e matar Harry Potter, se pudesse. Isso falhou, e Quirrel morreu em seu lugar, o que forçou Voldemort a deixar o corpo e procurar outro caminho para voltar ao mundo dos bruxos. Segunda etapa :Artigo principal: ano letivo 1992-1993 Antes do próximo ano letivo, o Comensal da Morte Lúcio Malfoy distraiu os Weasleys enquanto eles estavam fazendo compras na Floreios e Borrões, e colocou o Diário Horcrux de Tom Riddle no sétimo caldeirão dos Weasley. Depois do primeiro par de meses, a memória de Tom Riddle assumiu Gina e forçou-a a petrificar vários estudantes. Finalmente, Harry Potter encontrou o diário, mas Gina roubou de volta dele e, em seguida, ela finalmente entrou na Câmara Secreta, onde a memória de Tom Riddle saiu do diário e tomou forma humana. Harry viajou até a Câmara e aprendeu que Riddle era Voldemort. Riddle então convocou o basilisco, enquanto drenava a vida de Gina dela. Riddle deixou claro que seu novo objetivo era matar Harry Potter em vez dos alunos nascidos trouxas, já que Gina havia revelado a ele que Harry deveria matá-lo em seu futuro. Houve então uma batalha e o basilisco foi morto. Riddle tentou impedir que um moribundo Harry Potter destruísse seu diário, mas falhou novamente. Harry foi curado por Fawkes, uma fênix e foi salvo da morte, então, ele pegou a presa do basilisco e mergulhou-a no diário, destruindo uma Horcrux. Consequências Após a batalha, Harry Potter, com as dicas de Dobby, foi capaz de supor corretamente o envolvimento de Lúcio Malfoy na abertura da Câmara Secreta, com Alvo Dumbledore concluindo que Lúcio escorregou o diário para Gina Weasley para ganho pessoal, na esperança de sabotar a Lei de Proteção aos Trouxas que seu pai, Arthur Weasley, havia proposto recentemente no Ministério da Magia. Como o diário perdeu sua magia após sua destruição, não havia provas suficientes para essas alegações, embora Lúcio tenha perdido sua posição como governador da escola de Hogwarts por ameaçar seus colegas, pois ele havia usado o incidente na tentativa de remover Alvo Dumbledore de Hogwarts. Descoberta de Horcruxes Quatro anos depois, em 1997, Alvo Dumbledore e Harry descobriram as Horcruxes de Voldemort. Seu diário era um horcrux, assim como o Anel de Servolo Gaunt, o Medalhão de Salazar Sonserina, a Taça de Helga Lufa-Lufa, o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw e Nagini. Dumbledore manteve para si mesmo o fato de que Harry era na verdade a última Horcrux. Vítimas Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' {Primeira aparição} *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 1-4'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' en:Plot to open the Chamber of Secrets es:Complot para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos Categoria:Artigos relacionados a Horcruxes Categoria:Conspiração para abrir a Câmara Secreta